The Legend of Celestia: A Dash to the Past
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Start of the Downfall Timeline. Rainbow Dash was just a pony that live with her Uncle. One night she heard a cry for help and soon it turn from saving Princess Celestia to saving all of Equestria. Follow Rainbow Dash as she fight monsters, solve puzzles and travel through a new world. Base off of a Link to the Past.


**Phantom Fan 21: **Doing another Legend of Celestia only this time is base off of A Link to the Past. Rainbow Dash will star in this story and it sequel, A Link between Worlds. Also my other two Legend of Celestia stories are going to take longer than I thought, please know I'm trying and it not really easy to come up with my own puzzles. So please enjoy and get ready for some more Zelda/MLP action.

* * *

_Long ago, in the beautiful kingdom of Equestria surrounded by mountains and forests... legends told of an omnipotent and omniscient Golden Power that resided in a hidden land._

_Many ponies aggressively sought to enter the hidden Golden Land... But no one ever returned. One day evil power began to flow from the Golden Land..._

_So the King commanded seven wise ponies to seal the gate to the Land of the Golden Power. That seal should have remained for all time..._

_... ...But, when these events were obscured by the mists of time and became legend..._

_A mysterious wizard known as Sombra came to Equestria to release the seal. He eliminated the good King of Equestria..._

_Through evil magic, he began to make descendants of the seven wise ponies vanish, one after another._

_And the time of destiny for Princess Celestia is drawing near._

It was a dark and raining night. A house stood on a hill as the rain pour on it. Inside was a family of two Pegasi. One was brown with a blonde mane and tail with a shield as his cutie mark. His blue eyes turn to a bed that had a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow thunderbolt coming out. Her name was Rainbow Dash and her life was about to be change.

_'Help me... Please help me..._

_I am a prisoner in the dungeon of the castle._

_My name is Celestia._

_The wizard, Sombra has doing something to the other mares. Now I remain..._

_Sombra has seized control of the Castle and is now trying to open the seal, seven ponies seal..._

_...I am in the dungeon of the castle. Please help me...'_

Rainbow woke up and looks around.

_'Was that a dream?' _Rainbow thought.

She turns to see her uncle with the family sword and a shield on him as he got ready to leave.

"Rainbow, I'm going out for a bit, but there's no need for you to worry. I'll be back by morning, but I don't want you leaving the house until then..." He said before Rainbow could ask.

Rainbow watches as he left and remains where she was for a few seconds.

"Something tells me that was no dream. I better check it out." She said and got out of bed.

She started to walk out the door before she remembers something.

"Oh yeah! I better take the Lamp. This rain doesn't look like it going to let up until Morning." She said and hooks it on her bag.

Rainbow walks outside and felt the rain cover her. Luckily Rainbow knew where the castle was and head there right away. She reaches the gate and saw the guard.

"Excuse me." She said to him.

"Hey, Hey! You not allow in the castle young lady. Go home and get some sleep." He told her.

Rainbow backs away a bit and begins to think.

_'If my uncle didn't enter through the gate, then he must have found another way in. I better have a look around.' _She thought.

The rain made it had to see, but Rainbow look around. She looks to the left side of her and saw that it was bit long. There was no sign of her Uncle heading that way. She looks to her right and saw hoof-prints. She follow them until she reach the end which was cover by a brush.

"Huh? The trail ends here, but there nothing but a brush here." Rainbow said confuse.

She decides that there must be a clue of what happen to her uncle and move the brush. To her surprise there was a hole that leads under the castle walls. Rainbow waste no time and up in.

* * *

Rainbow land in a puddle of water and shook off as much of it as she can. She step out and her uncle lying on the ground not too far from her.

"Uncle!" Rainbow shouted and ran up to him.

"Unnh, Rainbow I didn't want you to get involved in this... I told you to stay at the house..." He said looking at her.

"Don't talk, I'll get you out of here and get you some help." Rainbow said, but her Uncle stops her.

"Rainbow, take my sword and shield and listen, you can focus your power in the blade then release it, using the secret technique handed down by our kind." He said.

"But Uncle..." Rainbow stated to say before he spoke again.

"Rainbow, you can do it. Save the Princess...Celestia is your... ..." He stops and lays his head back.

Rainbow looks at her uncle and closes his eyes. She bow head in respect of you uncle. She looks at the sword and the shield next to him and grabs them. Rainbow place on the belt that will let her carry the sword and place the shield on her back and the Sword in it sheath. She stood up and looks at her uncle.

"Don't worry Uncle, I will save Princess Celestia." She said and walk out of the area.

* * *

Rainbow exit back out to the castle, only this time she was inside the walls surrounding the castle. She uses her sword to cut the brush in front of her and walk over to the castle doors. She enters inside and looks around.

_'This is the first time I been in the castle. How am I going to find the dungeon? I need a map.' _Rainbow thought.

"Hey you!" Rainbow heard and saw a guard rush up to her.

"I'm sorry for coming in uninvited, but I need to know where I can find a map." Rainbow said.

The Guard said nothing else and swings his sword that Rainbow ducks under.

"Hey! I'm just asking for a map! Why are you attacking me?" Rainbow said and dodges another swing.

The guard swing again and this time Rainbow block it with her own sword. Rainbow pushes him back and stood ready to fight.

_'Good thing Uncle gave me lessons about sword play. But there something wrong about this guard. I better knock him out.' _Rainbow thought.

Rainbow blocks another attack before rolling behind him and bash her shield on the back of his head. The guard fell and lay still. Rainbow checks on him and saw he was still breathing.

_'Good, it won't wake up for some time. I better find that map and get to the princess.' _Rainbow thought.

There was a lot of doorways in the room, so Rainbow decide to go clockwise by starting at the bottom left door first.

Rainbow walks through a few hallways and soon came to some stairs. She walks down and found herself in the first basement floor. There was another guard and behind him was a lock door. The guard spotted Rainbow and attacks her. Rainbow did the same as last time, block the attack, roll to the other side and bash his head with her shield. She saw chest in the room and open it. Inside was the map.

Rainbow opens the map and look at it.

"Ok, this map says that the dungeon is a few floors down. It behind the lock door." Rainbow said, looking at the map.

She looks up from it and turns to the guard lying on the ground.

"I guess he got the key." She said and looks for it.

She found it and unlocks the door. The key disappear and Rainbow walks into the next room. Rainbow saw that this room had some pits around in case prisoners try to escape. Rainbow walks through the room fighting a few guards along the way. She just knocks them out and moves on. She enters a room and two of the doors slam shut and there was a lock door in front of her. Then another guard show up but Rainbow easily deal with him. She knocks him out and the two doors reopen. Rainbow enters through right door and enters a room that had another guard. Rainbow knocks him out and opens the chest in the room. Inside was a boomerang.

"Hm, I can use this. I can knock out the guards without getting close to them." Rainbow said and places it in her saddle bags.

She checks the guard and found another key and went back to the lock door. She opens it and walk down to the second basement floor. There was nothing there expect another set of stairs that went to the third basement floor. There Rainbow saw an Armor Guard with a ball and chain. Rainbow dodges it and drew her sword and shield.

_'Ok, something tells me that blocking, rolling, and bashing is not going to work in this one. Better come up with something else and fast!' _Rainbow thought.

She dodges the ball and chain again. She rushes at him and jump over him. She was about to bash her shield into him when he turn around and threw the ball and chain at her. Rainbow raises her shield and block it, but was knock back in the progress. She slams on the wall and fell as the ball and chain was pull back.

_'Ok, that didn't work. He may have heavy armor, but he still is fast. I got to hit him when he away from me. Wait! That it!'_ Rainbow thought.

Rainbow stood up and charge at the armor guard again. This time she jump over him and kept going. She turns around to see that the armor guard turn and threw his ball and chain, only Rainbow was too far away. She places her shield back on her back and took out her boomerang. She aims it behind the armor guard head and threw it. It when past him and carve back, hitting him on the head and knocking him out. Rainbow caught her boomerang and smile.

"Well, that takes care if that." She said and put the boomerang and sword away.

Rainbow search the armor guard and found the key. This one was bigger than the rest. Rainbow walks up to the cell and opens it. Inside was a white Alicorn with a rainbow like mane and tail with a sun as her cutie mark and had parts of some armor on.

Rainbow bow as she knew who this was.

The Alicorn walk up and said, "Thank you Rainbow, I had a feeling you were getting close."

"Any time Princess. Glad I got your message." Rainbow said and stood up.

"Rainbow Dash listen, the wizard is magically controlling all the guards the Castle. I feel the worse for my father. The Wizard is an inpony fiend with strong magical powers!" Celestia told her.

"So that explain why they attack me." Rainbow said, thinking about it.

"Let's get out of here before the wizard notices. I know a secret path, but first we have to go to the first floor." Celestia told her.

"Right. I'll lead the way back." Rainbow said and the back track to the first floor.

Thanks to Rainbow boomerang, the guards were knock out without Rainbow getting close and they made it back in no time. Once they enter the main room, Celestia spoke up.

"There a secret passage in the throne room that leads to the Sanctuary. I'm use the old pony there will help us." She said.

"Got ya." Rainbow said and looks at the map.

After finding out where the throne room was she and Celestia heading over there. Once they reach the thrones, Celestia spoke again.

"The ornamental shelf should move. Do you have a light? It pitches dark inside and you can't see without one." She said.

"I have a lamp, we get through there in no time." Rainbow said.

"If you're ready, let's go! Help me push it from the left." Celestia said again.

"Ok!" Rainbow said and they both started to push the ornamental from the left. Soon it open and they enter a room that was not on Rainbow's map.

Rainbow held the lamp in her teeth and the walk through room with a bit of mice running around. Rainbow and Celestia carefully walk through the dark room and found a set of stairs. They walk down them and saw some snakes that attack them. Keeping the lamp in her mouth, Rainbow drew her sword and shield and fought them off.

After clearing the way, they walk down the set of stairs and come to another dark hallway. Rainbow and Celestia walk straight ahead but found it was a lock door.

"Well, better find the key for this. Sure wish there was more light then this." Rainbow said as they turn around and walk back down.

They came to a cross path and Rainbow walk down the right path and her lamp show a chest. She opens it and found the key. They walk back to the lock door and open it. The enter another room fill with water.

"After passing through these sewers, we will be very close to the Sanctuary! Let be careful!" Celestia said.

"Right." Rainbow agreed.

Rainbow walks around the room before finding the door to the next area. Rainbow did the same there here and found her way to the next room. They look around and saw another lock door. Rainbow looks around for a chest, but didn't see any. The mice and snakes attack them and Rainbow got rid of them. She soon found the key she was looking for.

She looks at Celestia who didn't say anything thing. They walk back to the lock door and enter a hallway that had light. Rainbow put her lamp out and in her saddle bag. She walks up the hallway and found a few blocks in their way. Rainbow move one of them and they went up the stairs and enter a new room showing they were out of the swears. Rainbow ran around the mice and enters the room that had a door slam shut in front of them.

"Sanctuary is just behind that door. Pull the switch over there." Celestia said, point to the switch in the right.

Rainbow walks over to it and grabs it and pull until the door open. The soon walk out and found themselves in the Sanctuary. Old green mare stood there waiting for them.

"Oh Princes Celestia, you're safe! Is this your doing Rainbow?" She said and then asks.

Celestia walk over to the Old mare and said, "Yes it was Rainbow who helps me escape from dungeon when I was captive by the wizard, he said "Once finish with you, the last one, the seal of the wise ponies will open". Rainbow, you must not let the land Equestria fall into the wizard clutches. If he releases the seven wise ponies seal, evil power will overwhelm this land. Before that happens...before it too late... destroy the wizard before he destroys all of Equestria. You can do it! You can..."

"I will, Princess. You can count on me." Rainbow said, knowing this was too big to ignore.

"I sense that a mighty evil force guides the wizard's actions and his augments magical powers. The only weapon potent enough to defeat the wizard is the Legendary Celestia Blade." Celestia said.

"Wait, a sword that has the same name as you?" Rainbow asks.

She has heard of the sword. It a blade so powerful that no evil can touch it. Only those with pure and good hearts can touch it. It was say that the goddess themselves made it.

"It is said that the Village Elder is a descendant of one of the seven wise ponies. Maybe she can tell you more... I will mark his house on your map." Celestia said again.

Rainbow looks at her map and saw that it was in a town away from here. She put her map away and nods.

"Don't worry Princess Celestia, I will stop the wizard and save Equestria." Rainbow said and walk out of the Sanctuary.

* * *

Well that the first chapter. Next, Rainbow will do the first dungeon and maybe some side missions if I have room for them. Well what do you think? One more thing Rainbow won't use her flying until she complete the first dungeon.


End file.
